Nada que no se pueda arreglar (Trad)
by Dipsy19
Summary: Kate se enfrenta a Castle por el bien de Alexis. Ninguna hija debería tener que observar como su padre se autodestruye. Spoilers en líneas generales del capítulo Headhunters (4x21). Traducción de "Not Beyond Repair" - Autoría del original: Lydian Stone.


Bueno, como ya avisé en el último capítulo del relato **_Por una vez_**, esta vez en lugar de traer una historia propia dejo la traducción del relato en inglés _**Not Beyond Repair**_**, **cuya autora es **Lydian Stone,** a quien agradezco enormemente que me haya permitido compartir esta historia en español.

Tanto al original como a la autora podéis encontrarlos en esta misma página (Fanfiction)

Por último, decir que agradeceré cualquier comentario que podáis dejar en el relato. Traducir no deja de ser un currazo y siempre es bueno saber no solo si la historia ha gustado sino también si a la gente le gusta la manera en que lo has hecho. Cualquier error que podáis encontrar, culpa mía -no del original.

La historia está situada, según las propias palabras de la autora "Tras el fiasco del capítulo _47 segundos_"

* * *

La inspectora Beckett irrumpió en el hospital, mostrando su placa y preguntando dónde podía encontrar a su "compañero", pese a no estar segura de si esa palabra se ajustaba todavía a la relación que mantenían. La mujer del mostrador le proporcionó el número de la sala decuras en la que estaba y a pesar de todas las dudas e inseguridades que la recorrían de arriba abajo, continuó con su propósito.

Estaba enfadada. A lo largo de su carrera había tenido muchos casos en los que había podido ver la desolación en la mirada de los hijos de un criminal, las consecuencias extendiéndose mucho más allá de las causadas a la propia víctima del crimen. Sabía que estaba siendo melodramática con tal analogía, pero Richard Castle ya era mayorcito como para ignorar lo que sus acciones podían causar en su único y verdadero amor. Y era por el comportamiento de Alexis que Kate se había acercado hasta allí.

Todo ese enfado le estaba resultando muy útil. Podía usarlo para apartar el dolor que había anidado en su interior las últimas tres semanas, así como el deseo de volver atrás en el tiempo para arreglar lo que fuese que hubiese hecho.

Podía con esto.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar y hablarle como la primera vez que se habían encontrado, cuando lo que opinase de ella no significaba nada y su presencia no le afectaba. El problema era que esta vez no era su encanto contra lo que estaba luchando, sino la indiferencia unida a una muda acusación por algo que no era capaz de descifrar. Así que tras respirar profundamente, abrió la puerta de par en par y entró en la habitación

En los segundos previos a que Rick Castle advirtiese su presencia, pudo observar lo hecho polvo que estaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y varios puntos de sutura alineados a lo largo de la mandíbula amoratada, por no hablar de la manera en que sostenía el brazo contra el pecho. Beckett dudó. Castle abrió los ojos de repente para mostrar después únicamente indiferencia y resignación.

Un mes atrás no habría dudado en tomar su mano y examinarla con cuidado, en hacer todo lo que pudiera para hacerle sentir mejor. Pero un mes atrás él no se habría metido en aquella situación.

Beckett se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

- ¿Dónde está Slaughter? –le preguntó.

- Me ha traído y se ha ido –se encogió de hombros cuando ella le observó incrédula –No cree que necesite una niñera –Un _al contrario de lo que piensas tú_ implícito en sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo tienes la mano? –le preguntó secamente, optando por ignorar el tono con el que él le había hablado.

- Lo más probable es que me haya roto por lo menos un par de dedos, quizá hasta un hueso de la mano. Deben de estar a punto de traer las radiografías –le respondió con indiferencia. Sin embargo, Beckett sabía que lo que eso significaba debía de estar torturando por dentro su alma de escritor.

Suficientes cortesías. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

- Castle, ¿en qué estabas pensando para darte de puñetazos en un bar? Lo que has hecho no ha sido en defensa propia, ni para proteger a nadie, ¡ni siquiera para detener a un sospechoso! ¡Has sido un irresponsable!

- Estaba tras una pista de Slaughter. Mis acciones no tienen nada que ver con ninguna de tus investigaciones, inspectora Beckett. Ni siquiera estabas allí. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer cuando no esté con Homicidios no te importa –consiguió controlar el tono.

Beckett dejó de moverse por la habitación y sus ojos se clavaron en él.

- Muy bien Castle. No sé qué es lo que te está pasando, pero llevo semanas viéndote actuar así. ¿Quieres castigarme? Lo acepto. ¿Quieres dejar homicidios? Estás fuera. Pero si vas a continuar haciéndole daño a tu hija con tu comportamiento, no esperes que me quede sentada a observar. ¡No pienso permitir que Alexis Castle se convierta en otro daño colateral como yo! –se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dejado escapar esas últimas dos palabras.

Si le hubiese golpeado, le habría hecho menos daño. Ahora estaba mirándola fijamente, con la necesidad de mantener la distancia en plena lucha contra su instinto de proteger a Alexis e incluso la urgencia de reconfortarla a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa con Alexis?

Por fin Beckett captó un destello del verdadero Rick Castle.

Se convenció a sí misma de no ablandarse ni intentar hacerle sentir mejor. Tenía que asustarlo, así que continuó hablándole con dureza.

- Has estado haciendo de detective los últimos cuatro años, Castle. Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor y básate en las pruebas. Es tímida, así que nunca le hablará de ti a Lanie. De hecho, apenas habla ya de nada. Está haciendo turnos dobles para evitar volver a casa, donde solo ve a su padre en plena crisis de los cuarenta, yendo a las Vegas, tratando a las mujeres como si fuesen de usar y tirar y últimamente en busca de emociones fuertes con la unidad anti-bandas. Lanie me ha llamado porque Alexis comenzó a temblar tras hablar contigo esta noche. Ya no sabe cómo ayudarte –no añadió que la mirada atormentada de la adolescente había traído recuerdos a su mente.

Él se dedicó a mirar al techo tratando de parecer impasible pero escuchando cada una de las hirientes palabras. Kate estaba diseccionando todos los hechos como si fuese un sospechoso cualquiera. Y sabía que todo él, su lenguaje corporal, se declaraba culpable de los cargos.

Beckett dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de continuar más suavemente.

- Ya la abandonó su madre… y ninguna hija debería ver autodestruirse a su padre –ahora era su turno de mirar fijamente para otro lado.

Richard Castle simplemente quería darle al interruptor, apagar sus sentimientos por Kate Beckett. Se suponía que ella no debía preocuparse así por él o por su hija. Ahora mismo, solo quería decirle que Alexis tenía 18 años y podía cuidar de sí misma, pero estaba hablando con Kate, que había sufrido el comportamiento destructivo de su padre con apenas 19. No encontraba las palabras ni para justificar sus acciones ni para aceptar las acusaciones.

- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho –su voz se suavizó y no pudo evitar parpadear rápidamente al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta. Tras respirar hondo, continuó –Castle, sé que te estás alejando de mí, pero por favor, hazlo con elegancia. Simplemente dime qué es lo que quieres que haga. Me alejaré ahora mismo si eso evita que tu hija te pierda. Yo ya no tengo remedio pero ella… solo… por favor, no le hagas daño por mi culpa.

Beckett sintió una mano en el brazo que la instaba a sentarse sobre la cama. Lo hizo, puesto que estaba demasiado cansada como para resistirse, pero no le miró a los ojos. Se deshizo de una lágrima con la mano temblorosa al mismo tiempo que él tiraba de ella para acercarla hacia sí, hasta que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para deslizar la mano buena por sus hombros y abrazarla de una manera un tanto extraña. Solo quería asegurarle que no todo estaba perdido, aunque fuese mentira. Que ella no estaba tan rota por dentro, aunque eso también fuese mentira. Había demasiadas mentiras entre ellos. Cuando Beckett intentó alejarse, su brazo la mantuvo firmemente contra él.

- Kate, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó con voz tranquila pero un tanto temblorosa.

- Esto – le respondió ella antes de pensar dos veces lo que estaba admitiendo. Sus ojos se cerraron sabiendo que él simplemente la estaba reconfortando porque estaba alterada. El eterno caballero. O al menos así solía ser. Todo lo que sabía era que esa lástima simplemente haría la separación más dura.

Advirtió como su bíceps se tensaba para evitar que se apartase.

- Kate, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas del momento en el que te dispararon?

Y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para decir algo que no fuese la más absoluta de las verdades. Y le resultaba más fácil confesarlo cuando no tenía que mirarle a los ojos. Esa sería la última vez que sentiría sus brazos, o su brazo, mejor dicho, alrededor de ella. No tenía nada que perder.

- Todo, Castle… pero si solo lo dijiste porque estaba a punto de morir… no pasa nada, lo entiendo.

Y él finalmente comprendió. Necesitaba algo más que una confesión hecha en un momento de tensión y miedo.

- ¿Y qué pasa si sentía cada una de esas palabras mucho antes y mucho después de ese momento?

Beckett se alejó, estudiando aquel rostro cansado que ahora parecía albergar un poco de esperanza. Sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear alrededor de la moradura de su mandíbula y él cerró los ojos, sin sentir ya ningún dolor.

- Entonces te diría que es hora de dejar a las azafatas en paz – le respondió.

Sonrió, pero él, por el contrario, no lo hizo.

- Lo siento Kate… pero te aseguro que nunca fue más allá de salir un par de veces por ahí. Nunca… quiero decir… -Beckett negó con la cabeza y puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Ahora no Castle. Estás herido y tienes que pensar en tu hija. Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

- Lo eché todo a perder.

Beckett le examinó con ternura la mano herida.

- Nada que no se pueda arreglar.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
